


The Power of the Blade

by LydiaWrenWolfram



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaWrenWolfram/pseuds/LydiaWrenWolfram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the quick flash shower scene pic from the April 15th promo, a quickie one shot smut of Dean and himself. NC17...very...if you don't like self-love don't read it...kk? Kk. :) Reviews are love...please kudos/review</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of the Blade

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own them...if I did the boys would have made up already

VERY NC-17...I mean VERY...

He was different, he felt it, with each beat that pulsed through his veins, dark, different, black...The dreams were as twisted and dark as his wakeful mind which is why he preferred to just not sleep at all...but his body had given in to exhaustion and the lucious bed, now it was morning...well almost morning...it was still dark outside the bunker. No smell of coffee, no sounds of Sam up and about, he almost envied his brother and his peace.

Dean groaned, almost in pain....whether it was just months of absitence or some weird side effect of the Mark his morning hard ons were harder then ever, and painful if left unattended for even a moment, he looked down at it, red and pulsing, he placed his hand over it to cool it almost and groaned, his head falling back. Recenty jerkingof had become mechanical and anything but pleasurable, just thesame as eating or drinking..it was all motions of survival.

He rolled out of bed stiffly, his balls aching with urgent need, his skin itching with the murderous jonesing for another hit of power...he didnt bother with a robe...Sam wouldn't be up for another two hours and there were towels in the shower...he made it there, flipping on the steaming hot water, welcoming its sting, he lifted his face to it and sighed, soothing him.

His dick was still throbbing, and his stomach twisted as the images from his dreams last night crept back into his mind..luccious red hair, black eyes, perfect breasts, fucking him into oblivion. Generally these thoughts he pushed out of his head, but he was just so tired of it...he slipped his hand around his heavy cock and stroked slowly, sighing with relief...if he gave in ... it felt good.

He braced a hand against the shower wall, his face down turned under the water, lips closed and stroked, giving in to the sights and sounds of his dream...fucking a demon....not in a million years...He groaned as his thumb stroked over the head, he gasped, almost a whimper of pure pleasure and fisted himself in earnest, lips slack, hips jerking in response, eyes shut tight as he pictured the woman in his dream and cried out loudly, face red, neck tendons bulging as he abused himself, he thrust his hips ino his fist, the rough calluses on his hands giving a torture to the pleasure and he shook, fingers curling into a fist on the tile as he built up, his balls drawing up, soft short whimpers through his clenched teeth...the mark on his arm pulsed and burned intime with his thrusts and it felt like the room shook with his growl, the water washing away his pleasure as he collapsed against the wall panting, dick slowly softening...he didnt notice how the mark cooled itself, no longer glowing or hurting....a calm spread through his veins..he'd given in..given in tohis dark dreams...he slappd the shower off, disgusted and satiated at the same time.

"Dean? You ok in there?"

Dean coughed, wrapping hmself up, "Yeah..yeah Sammy, start some coffee we're gonna need it."


End file.
